Hollow Hole Pawn Shop
by Soul of Shaman
Summary: Welcome to the Hollow Hole Pawn Shop! Where the name of your Hollow decides your fate!" .:.This story has been discontinued.
1. The Doll and His Master

**Author's Note: Well, here's the new, rewritten version of HHPS. Next Monday I start school, so not many updates That, and I'm going through a tough time now. So, updates will be slow due to school and other things.**

The raven-haired girl stared into her snow globe, seeing a clinic and an orange-haired boy with fair skin and amber eyes. She smiled to herself slyly and placed it back on the counter, sliding off. Her black dress billowed behind her and she caressed the small, holed dolls on the shelves of her store.

"He'll be coming soon…," she murmured to one, carefully petting its head.

**(To the fair-skinned boy)**

The boy kicked the side of a building in anger. And out of spite, he kicked it harder. He growled, mumbling so many profanities to himself that he thought the woman across the street was going to shove soap in his mouth.

"I hate that my dad is making me get a job. And Karin and Yuzu agree with him!" he spat, shoving his hands in his pockets so hard, his jeans should've slipped right off his thin waist.

"Ichigo!" He turned to see Karin running up to him. She had a pack of papers in her hands. "Here. You forgot your recommendations." She handed him the papers. He took them and smiled.

"Thanks for sending me to hell Karin."

"Anytime." She laughed as his sarcastic smile faded into a scowl and he turned on his heel and left. "Oh, hey, uh, Yuzu made you a bento! Here." She caught up with him in two steps and showed him the box. It had red paper with reddish-pink strawberries on it. His eyebrow twitched and he reluctantly took the box.

"Tell her I said thanks." He waved and watched his sister disappear around the corner. He turned back and continued to walk, cursing even more at himself now that he was supposed to get a job, _and_ he had a girly bento in his hand.

**(4 hours later)**

"You know what!? I'm this fuckin' close to killing someone!" he spat to himself. "No, no, no, no, no!! That's all anyone says to me anymore!!" He punched the side of a brick building, making his knuckles bleed. He wiped it off on the inside of his shirt and sighed heavily.

Out of nowhere, a piece of paper slapped him in the face. He tore it off, and for some reason, had the urge to read it.

"Herm…two minutes, and that's it." He looked at the words in a scary black and red font, and the picture of disfigured, holed, and masked creatures on the poster. He blinked a few times, and looked at the requirements for working.

" 'Must be able to handle blood, violence, and death well, must be able to remember our slogan, treat customers nicely, no matter how horrible their attitude is, must be able to give bad news and not regret the outcome…'" He stared at the flyer and shoved it into his back pocket, headed for the store he just discovered.

**(At said store)**

Ichigo looked at the small, gloomy shop that resembled a toy store. He walked to the doors and stopped, slightly intimidating. He swallowed, took the doorknob in his hands, and twisted it. He hesitated in pushing it open, but proceeded to do so, and stepped inside. The bell overhead rang, and light feet shuffled to the front.

"Welcome, Ichigo Kurosaki," a dark-haired lady, clad in black, said, smiling at him. She was carrying one of the small dolls in her arms and she was very…flat.

"H-How do you know my name?" he asked, ready to turn and run.

"I've heard things about you." She walked over to the counter and sat on it, stroking the doll. It shivered happily under her delicate touch.

"D-Did that thing move!?"

"Yes, it did." She placed the doll on the counter beside her. It slowly turned its head towards him, and he backed away. She smiled. "Are you here because of the flyer?"

"Y-Yeah, are you hiring?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, hoping off the counter. Ichigo tried to hand her his resume, but she pushed it away. "I don't need that ridiculous thing. All I need to know is that you can give people bad luck, and not regret the outcome." She smirked.

"Um, what?" Ichigo was confused by this woman (and slightly afraid).

"You must give others bad luck and not regret the outcome." She took the flyer from his back pocket. He examined her dress. It was a simple, inch-strap dress that billowed out from under her breasts, and she had black ribbon wrapped around her hands and arms. They fell to the floor when they reached her elbows. She had midnight-black hair and deep indigo eyes that were like ice. Her skin was very pale, and her nails were slightly longer than normal women's, but they were kept neat and trimmed (slightly).

"Uh, I guess I could do that." He looked around the shop. Monsters like the one the strange girl had were all sitting on the shelves, writhing around and waiting for some unlucky person to pick them up. Some were different; they looked like beasts, such as dragons. One seemed to be made of ice, and it looked at Ichigo, its red eyes glowing brighter. He looked away quickly.

"Good. Then you're hired." Rukia walked back to the counter and placed the flyer beside the doll, which she then picked up and walked towards the back with. A few minutes later, she came back with another doll. The doll's liveliness peaked when it saw Ichigo. It squirmed in the woman's hands and calmed when she handed it to him.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, examining it. It was a miniature of him, but it looked nothing like him. It was wearing white robes, and his skin and hair were completely white. The whites of his eyes were black and the irises were a glowing orange. It looked up at him and smiled.

"That is Shirosaki, your _doll_," she answered, walking back to the counter and hopping back onto it, and popping a round candy into her mouth. The container was like a PEZ dispencer (a long tube with the head of a cartoon character) with a pink bunny head. When she pressed the head, a piece of candy popped out of its mouth and into hers. She crunched on the candy and swallowed.

"I don't own any dolls!" Ichigo tried to throw the doll onto the floor, but it clung to his finger and sneered up at him. Ichigo shook his hand wildly and the doll clung on tighter.

"It's not a doll you own," the woman corrected, eating another candy. "It's the doll that reflects your soul. If it's in the form of a disfigured creature—the ones with holes in their chests and bodies—then something bad will happen to you. They're called Hollows, and they resemble things such as death, and poverty.

"But there are also _special dolls,_ which change your life in a good way, and sometimes others can control you using those dolls. But it depends on the person's spiritual power," she explained, popping yet another candy into her mouth. "In this example, I now control _you_." She smiled as his mouth dropped to the floor.

"What!? You don't own me!" Ichigo walked over, slamming his right hand beside her thigh, and looked right into her cold, blue eyes. "And I wouldn't _ever_ let you control my life."

The woman smiled to herself and leaned down into his face, stroking his face. Her eyes froze ever fiber in his body. It screamed at him to leave, but her eyes told him in a louder shriek to stay in place. She looked down at him, emotionless.

"I control you now, and you cannot _ever_ leave this place without my permission. No matter what you try, I will always stop you," she said coldly. "And you must do whatever I say, whether you like it or not. I am your Kami now, and you will obey me."

Her coldness hypnotized him, and his head nodded slowly. Her lips pulled slightly in a smile.

"Good boy," she whispered, leaning her lips to his ear. "Listen to Rukia…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note: In case you can't tell, this is very much OOC. If you have a problem, please no flames, because I will flame back harder. ^^ I hope I explained the use of dolls in this story, but if you have anymore questions about them, please send them to me, and I will try to explain as clearly as I can. And in case you can't tell, Rukia is **_**trying**_** to freak him out. Anyways, enjoy! Other characters will be facing their dolls in later chapters! But they will be random. The characters both, and their fates. Enjoy the story to come.**

**Edit: Well, this is the new, proofread version of HHPS. I hope this story can come out better than the last. Maybe it was the pressure of finishing the story that made me rush through things. Anyways, review please!**


	2. The One Who is Vain Pays Dearly

**Author's Note: Second chapter rewritten enjoy. **

"Orihime, move your arm more to the left!"

"But it hurts if I do that!"

"I don't care, move it!"

Orihime stared pouty-lipped at her manager. That damned woman was always telling her what to do and which poses were better for her, even if they hurt. "Then you better become flexible, woman!" she had always told her. Orihime wasn't training to be a ballerina, she wanted to be a model, and her manager wasn't helping her. She had a special spot reserved in _Shoujo 100%_, a female model-only magazine, and the editors weren't too sure she could keep it up.

"Alright, Orihime, go change and come back tomorrow!" her manager called. Orihime relaxed out of her pose, her muscles already throbbing to suggest the soreness to come tomorrow, and let out a very audible sigh of relief that made her manager's head turn. She gasped and folded her lips in, smiling sheepishly at the bespectacled woman. As soon as the older female had her back turned, Orihime shot her tongue out.

"Stupid Tochiname," Orihime muttered, yanking off the dress she might be featuring and proceeded to pull on her school uniform. "I can't do _everything_ she wants me to. I have my limits, like any normal human. Maybe I can splurge some of my money on ice cream and spaghetti."

Orihime pulled the sweater vest over her shirt, gasping when her head popped out of the neck. She fixed her frizzy hair, giving it a spritz of hairspray, and grabbed her things. She made sure her house key was safely packed into her purse before leaving the dressing room. Her manager was standing outside the dressing room, speaking quickly into the speaker of her cell phone. As soon as she noticed Orihime walk out, her cell phone was flipped shut and she came up to the young model, the bitter aroma of hairspray making her lip curl. She forced the muscles in her face to give her that usual frown.

"Miss Inoue," she said, "the editor wants me to talk to you about something. Now, this may worry you, so I suggest you either find a place to sit or brace yourself for what's about to come."

"Don't worry, Ms. Tochiname. I can handle whatever it is you have to say!" Orihime boasted, a fake smile on her face. Her manager raised a brow before sighing heavily and shifted her weight.

"The editor says that you just won't do," she said, and Orihime's smile wavered. "He says you're cute—bubbly, even—but that face of yours just isn't what _Shoujo 100%_ is looking for. He says that if you can't improve your looks soon, you may be replaced."

"Replaced!?" Orihime gasped. "But I—I can't be replaced! This is all I really want!!"

"Then you might want to use a dumpster of makeup, otherwise you're out of the business." Her manager flipped her now ringing cell phone open and began talking sweetly, most likely to a boyfriend or child. Orihime glared at the horrible woman's back and kicked her door, hurting herself than the actual wall, and limped out of the studio and started the long walk home.

"Stupid manager…stupid manager…stupid manager!!" she chanted. "I'll get her one day! I _will_!" She shook her fist in the air, stopping once a serious chill ran down her spine and back up. She let her arm droop and looked to her right. There, across the street, was a small shop, a sign hanging loosely on the roof. Orihime looked down both sides of the oddly quiet street and took wide strides to the entrance, getting there quickly. The doorknob was cold and sharp on her fingers, instantly numbing them. She gasped and jerked away from the knob, the feeling returning to them. Orihime blinked and placed it back onto the knob, the numb feeling coming back. Ignoring the climate change, she twisted the knob, expecting it to be locked. The door swung in, the bell overhead chiming into the dark store. Orihime waltzed in, looking around. The shelves were mostly empty, not a thing on them. She allowed the door to slam behind her as she ventured further into the store.

"H-Hello?" she called, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Welcome to the Hollow Hole Pawn Shop," a sneaky voice greeted, making Orihime squeak and whip around, "where the name of your Hollow decides your fate." A girl around her age was sitting on top of the store's counter, a black dress billowing from beneath her small bust and ribbons tied around her upper arm. The girl was smiling devilishly and her elongated nails pulled her lips apart ever so slightly.

"S-sorry, am I intruding?" Orihime asked in an unsure voice. The girl giggled.

"Not at all…" She jumped off the counter in a swift, lithe movement, the dress flowing around her and moving as gracefully as she did. The girl was in front of Orihime in seconds, and the young model didn't see her until they were inches apart. Orihime jumped back with a squeak. "You came here looking for something."

"I-I honestly don't know why I'm here," she admitted. The woman simply smiled and took Orihime's hand, kissing it.

"But I do," she whispered, her warm breath making Orihime's skin tingle. The girl ripped away from Orihime and walked quickly to one of the rows, calling down to someone named "Ichigo." An unintelligent response was barely heard, and the girl snapped at the worker, who quickly appeared in front of her, holding something small in his arms. Orihime spotted it and squeed with happiness.

What Orihime saw: a cute, green snake with darker green patches, black bead eyes, and a neon pink tongue sticking out from between its lips.

What the two workers saw: an ugly being wearing a skull-like mask to hide its hideous face and greasy, black hair hanging from its head. The top of its body was like a muscular male human's torso, and the lower half turned into a snake. Orihime couldn't hear the menacing growls that erupted from its chest.

"I take it that it's your Hollow?" the girl asked as Orihime snatched the doll from the male worker.

"It's adorable!" she cried, ignoring the estranged look the male worker was giving her. "I just _have_ to have it! Oh, but my friend's birthday is coming up soon… I know, I'll buy it for her!"

"No!" the female cried, making both Orihime and Ichigo jump. "You musn't give it to them! If you do, they will be able to…!" She covered her mouth, breathing deeply through her nose to compose herself, and removed her hand, smiling at her. "I'm sorry. But that doll is specifically for you. You can't give it to anyone else." The smile screamed fake.

"Oh…" Orihime tried to smile but the expression came out as more of a grimace. She looked down at its adorable face—the face she saw—and giggled. Of course she wanted it. What was she thinking, _giving it away_? She could just give her friend some money to buy herself something.

"I'll take it!" she said, a grin spreading on her face. The boy reached out for her as she followed the woman to the counter. As Orihime dug into her purse, the woman shot him a glare. He jumped back.

"Um, how much money will it cost?" Orihime asked. The woman began chuckling and held a delicate hand to her lips. Orihime blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry, I don't get what's funny…"

"_You_ are!" the woman exclaimed, her laughing tone rising. "Ahh, I haven't laughed like that in years. No, you don't pay with _money_, dear girl…" The woman reached out, her eyes freezing Orihime in place, and took a lock of hair in her hands, her fingers curled in an intricate way. "You pay with something you hold dear…"

"S-Such as?" Orihime asked once she could speak.

"You, dear, will have to pay with your _beauty_…" The woman smirked. "But with that doll of yours, you might have to pay with _much, much more_." Orihime gasped lightly, and the woman pulled back, pulling a candy dispenser from the front of her dress and popping a candy into her mouth. She smiled lazily.

"But, hey, do whatever you want. I'm excited to see what kind of pictures you print out." The woman waved Orihime off. The teen girl stared in surprise at the woman's sudden change, but gripped the doll to her large chest and backed away a few feet before turning around and walking quickly out of the shop. The boy watched her leave, feeling a slight sense of jealousy.

"Hey, Rukia?" he asked. The girl began humming and looked at him with half-lidded eyes. A small "hm?" popped out from her throat in a sing-song tone. She began twirling and dancing, the skirt of her dress fluttering up to reveal pale, skinny legs and lithe feet tip-toeing across the wooden floor. "When you said that she'd have to pay with her beauty and…and more… What did you mean by that?"

Rukia smiled up at him, her eyes dancing with a light that made him stop in place, and she danced over to him, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. Something, and Ichigo didn't know what that something was, made him wrap his arms around Rukia's waist and dip her. That same smile remained on her face as she looked up at his surprised expression. She removed her left hand from the back of his neck, more pressure applying to Ichigo's hands, and stroked his face gently, almost lovingly.

"Oh, you'll see soon, Ichigo," she breathed, "_very_ soon…"

**Author's Note: …Yep, I like this chapter two better than the last one. And it has more of an IchiRuki feel to it. X3 Review if you feel like!**


	3. And So The Model Sleeps Forever

**Author's Note: Two chapters out in one day!? *gasp* Wow! Well, hope that it's still full of IchiRuki goodness for yas. And the rating might go up once it gets closer to the ending, especially fur Uryu. You won't believe what I've got in store for him! ((Of course, due to previous begging of about three fangirls, I won't kill him. Damn…!)) Ugh, it's hard to concentrate! I'm writing this all while planning out chapter four ((who was that about again? If someone can tell me, I'll give you a cookie! :D)), watching vids on YT, and making a Higurashi AMV. It's so hard to concentrate, but I'm doing the best I can! Still hope you peoples enjoy!**

Orihime finished changing out of the newest dress she would be modeling. Her manager seemed to be in a sour mood. Maybe it was the fact that Orihime refused to apply more makeup than needed, and went to model anyways. Maybe it was the ugly little doll Orihime toted around the studio, and maybe, just maybe, it could also be the fact that her boyfriend broke up with her. The woman wasn't married, Orihime had just learned earlier, so maybe the person she was sweet-talking was the boyfriend who broke up with her. Well, whoever it was, they had just kicked the pole-up-the-ass woman in her ass and found themselves something better.

"Miss Inoue, come look at these!" the photographer said, reviewing a picture he had taken only moments ago. Orihime felt a small pang in the bottom of her stomach and walked hesitantly over, peering over his shoulder to see what the damage was.

Orihime was gorgeous. Her features were sharp and curved in all the right places, the dress complimented her natural curves nicely, her golden-brown hair fell over her shoulders in graceful mounds and the expression on her face completed the entire composition. Orihime's eyes glowed in surprise at her own beauty. The doll in her purse growled, taking in a deep breath to feed. The photographer looked at the picture and then at Orihime. It was her alright, but she didn't look as magnificent in real life as she did in the picture.

"I-Is that me?" she asked, pointing towards the camera. The photographer nodded, allowing Orihime bask in her own beauty. She finally snapped out of the phase the picture put her in and beamed. A small sense of accomplishment sparked in her and she giggled.

"Send it to the editor, please," she said. The photographer nodded, taking his camera and staring at the picture as he walked, almost running into the wall. He fell down once, but jumped back up, turning his camera off. Orihime giggled to herself and turned, covering her mouth from a yawn. She felt dead tired. Maybe it was all the modeling she was doing, though she hadn't gotten tired from it before. Maybe it was a sugar hangover from the ice cream she had wolfed down the night before. Whatever it was made her sleepy. She yawned again and exited the studio, dragging herself to her apartment. Once there, she plucked her oh-so-adorable doll from her purse, kissed its face, and placed it on the bed, skipping over to her bathroom, where she started a warm bath and began to undress.

The doll sat up and looked towards the room with steam coming from between the cracks in the door. It growled in a satisfied manner and flopped onto the bed. Oh what a delicious snack she was.

**The next day**

Orihime applied a small dab of cover up to hide miniscule blemishes and packed her good luck charm—the doll she bought—into her purse. She sprayed her hair lightly with hairspray, pushing it back to keep it from coming out in front of her face. A thin layer of lip gloss was the finishing touch before she headed out. The doll began feasting again. After walking a few blocks, Orihime was already out of breath. She bought a small bottle of water and drank that down in a few seconds, but to no avail. Nothing helped her and by the time she got to the studio, she was nearly dead. The doll was full for the day and receded into a slumber that wouldn't wake him up for a few hours. Orihime slumped into a chair, gasping for breath, and looked into the mirror.

Her face was so pale she thought Satoko from _The Ring_ was staring at her. Bags were apparent from the lack of sleep she had last night when she thought someone was watching her and stared at the ceiling all night. She fought fatigue and changed into the newest outfit she was featuring, falling twice from no energy. She applied makeup that somehow made her look like she was fully awake and had life in her. The doll tossed around in her purse, knocking it off the table. Orihime walked over and picked it up, looking at it and grimaced.

The cuteness had slightly faded, and greasy hair began to grow from the top of its head. A small, plastic mask in the shape of a skull was on there too. She tried to take it off, but it stuck like it was glued there. Small bumps were popping out on each side of its body. The bottom of the chest began to shape out like a human's. Orihime remembered that it was different from when she bought it two days ago, and she thought about confronting the store owner about her purchase and seeing if the woman will refund whatever the hell she paid for. Whatever she gave the woman wasn't worth the doll.

"Orihime, are you rea… Goodness, woman!" her manager gasped, looking at Orihime.

What Orihime saw: a simple, curved body with a slight pale complexion hidden with mounds of makeup and hair locked into place with hairspray.

What Tochiname saw: a poor, anorexic girl whose skin was almost completely wide and poorly hidden by makeup. Her hair was messy and frizzy, and she looked dead-tired. Tochiname forced a scowl and ignored the grimace threatening to break her façade.

"What is it, Tochiname?" Orihime asked in a weak voice.

"Are you…are you okay? Is there anything you want me to get? Water, an apple, three pounds of sugar?" Tochiname gave her client a worried look, surprising the young model.

"No thank you, I'm fine," Orihime declined. "So, are we ready to do the shots?"

"Uh, I guess…" Tochiname nodded and turned away from her client, raising her brows at the floor. "Poor girl. How does she get that skinny in only eight hours?"

Orihime emerged from her dressing room, stumbling lightly, and the photographer gave Tochiname a look, widening his eyes his brow rising. Tochiname answered with a shrug and a sigh. The photographer nodded and held the camera facing Orihime, snapping pictures. Her poses were very weak and her expressions seemed dead, but when you looked at the pictures, you could've sworn she was Amaterasu herself.

"It's just so…strange…" Tochiname said, her voice hushed so Orihime couldn't hear as she went to change out for the day. "She was so lively yesterday. But now she's…she looks dead!"

"I agree," the photographer said, looking at the amazingly beautiful pictures he'd snapped from the zombie-like model. "She looks like a goddess in these, but in real life…" The photographer grimaced.

**On the streets**

Orihime stomped up to the door of the pawn shop, her breathing labored more than it should have, and she had to lean against the side of the wall, gasping for breath, and tried to regain her strength. Once she had enough, she opened the door and stepped in, the temperature in the room instantly dropping to around 40 degrees. She heard a small chuckle and jerked to her left, seeing the woman sitting in the same position as when she saw her. Her eyes shone with a sinister hilarity.

"I had a feeling you'd be back," she said. "But I wasn't sure if you'd return or not…" She slid off the counter, the dress still billowing around her, as she danced and laughed, grabbing Orihime's frail arms and spinning her weak frame. "Dance with me, Miss Inoue! I haven't had such a fun time in so long!"

"I don't want to dance!" Orihime shrieked, ripping from the woman and falling onto the floor, struggling to pull herself up. "Ugh… I want a refund!"

"A refund?" The woman stopped dancing, the hem of her dress swinging as she suddenly stopped. Her eyes were cold and somber now as they inspected the half-dead girl. "I'm sorry, but we don't give refunds. You should have expected the consequences." Ichigo appeared soon, a slightly guilty look on his face, and looked away from Orihime's pleading eyes.

"W-What's happening to me?" she demanded, gripping the woman's wrists. Ichigo lashed out and pulled her away from Orihime in a swift movement. He seemed surprised at his own reaction.

"You're dying."

"R-Rukia…," Ichigo stammered, looking down at the woman. She smiled at the surprised look on Orihime's face.

"W-What did you do to me!?"

"It's not me, it's the doll." Rukia pointed towards the ugly being in Orihime's hand. She looked down, now seeing its true form. She cried out and threw the doll against the ground, tiring herself. "You might want to leave. You have only a few minutes. If you escape out of Karakura, you may be able to prolong your death."

Orihime shook her head, covering her ears in an attempt to keep Rukia's words out, tears falling out of her clamped shut eyes. "Shut up!!" she cried. "Shut up! I don't want to die; I don't want to!!" She turned and raced out the door, tripping over her own feet. Halfway through the street, she tripped and fell, pulling herself halfway up. A horn blasted near her ear and she turned. A shrill screech erupted from her lips before the hard, cold metal of an 18-wheeler's hood silenced her. The people around screamed and cried as the truck passed and stopped a few feet away, the driver emerging and his eyes bulged. Three people were already on their cell phones, calling for an ambulance. Rukia looked down from the doorway, her cold eyes scanning the scene below them. She giggled and sang a small tune.

_My lover puts a knife to wrist...  
says tomorrow comes, hold on a while.  
My mother tosses in the sheets,  
and dreams me holding my own child.  
My sister plays our homemade tapes...  
laughs as tears stream down her face.  
My office door now bears a different name..._

The doll beside her dragged itself down, hurrying to get one last bite. Only a few feet from the door, it drooped, falling limply against the ground. Rukia signaled for Ichigo and he ventured out, picking the doll up. He stared at it for a moment—the doll now a lifeless bunch of cotton and fabric. He looked at Rukia, who nodded with her head for him to give it to her. He reached over and dropped it into her awaiting hands. Rukia gave the doll a cold, uncaring look before grabbing the snake tail and the head and ripping it apart.

**Author's Note: How was that? I think Rukia singing the last bit was a nice touch, and ripping the doll was a good idea. Tell me what you think. Next up is the HitsuKarin! That might be two or three chapters instead of one.**


	4. The Master and Doll Meet

**Author's Note: Woo, HitsuKarin. My friends wanted me to change it to HitsuMatsu, but I know that the HitsuKarin fans out there would bury me alive and dance on my grave. You think I'm kidding? Well, I kinda am, but you get the point! Anyways, this will be more than 1 chapter, considering I reread it and said "Yuck! I **_**wrote**_** this!? Who the hell let me get away with this!? DAMN YOU, MISSING CRITIQUE PERSON!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I HAD TO REWRITE IT!?" *wallows in a pool of self-pity* **

Karin dribbled the soccer ball down the field, her team and the opposing close in tow. Though she looked like she was concentrating her best on the game, her mind was wondering way off in the opposite direction. It was Thursday afternoon, and Ichigo had been missing since Tuesday. Isshin just laughed and said to wait until the weekend had passed in case Ichigo was throwing a tantrum. Yuzu and she had another idea. Maybe Ichigo had run away, or he had just disappeared. Maybe he was even dead!

"Kurosaki, look out!" By the time Karin had processed the warning in her head, she had already had the ball stolen from her and ran smack into the beam of the opposing team's net. She fell onto her back, her face stinging, and listened to the cheers of their winning team. She sat up and rubbed the red part of her face, fighting back the tears that threatened to squeeze through the corners of her eyes. Her team came over, leaning over her.

"Kurosaki, you alright?" one boy asked. She spat and stood up, brushing her backside off. The boy's couldn't help but stare. Karin's curves had already started to fill out, and two small bumps could be seen just slightly on her chest. Against her will, she'd started wearing bras, but only sports bras. Yuzu tried to convince her to wear lace before, but she'd quickly refused.

"I'm fine," she growled. "My mind's been out of it lately." She felt something wet fall across her upper lip and wiped out it. "Damn, running into the pole gave me a bloody nose."

"Is it your brother?" Karin shot the second boy a glare. He brought his hands up quickly, ready to use them as a shield in case she got violent. Karin simply rolled her eyes, a sign that said they'd better leave her alone and forget trying to get her to talk. She'd get very violent after that.

"Hey, I want my ball back!" Karin demanded, shaking her fist at the other team. She stomped over to the older kids, crossing her arms once in front of them. The group of boys howled with laughter and slapped their knees. "I'm not kidding! Give me the Goddamn ball!"

"You want it?" their captain asked, giggling, and holding her ball out. Karin reached for it, but he snatched it out of her reach. "Come up here and get it!"

"I'll make you a woman if you don't give me my soccer ball back!"

"Oh yeah? And how would you do that?"

"Like this!" Karin took one step with her right foot and swung her left foot in the air, grinning at the pained groan she received that said she had met her target successfully. She bent down and picked up her soccer ball, moving towards her shocked team as their captain bent down to hide his groin. Karin picked up her mesh sports bag and pulled it open, dropping her soccer ball inside. "Hey guys, I'm gonna get going. Dad'll have a seizure if I don't get back soon."

"O-Okay," her team responded, still watching their opponents' captain bent over in pain. Karin slung the bag over her shoulder and started walking home. The sun was already setting and she stopped for a moment to marvel at the yellow-orange sky. She sighed heavily through her nose, wondering if Ichigo was looking at the same sky.

"How cliché am I," she chuckled.

"You are, aren't you?" a voice mused. Karin yelped and whipped around. There he was, standing with his hands in his pocket, a small sucker stick protruding from between his lips. He was wearing a skin-tight, black shirt with white-and-black striped sleeves covering from his lower shoulder down to his middle palm. White hair was spiked up from the top of his head and a single lock of hair covered his left eye. Baggy black pants covered most of his feet and he was only wearing simple white socks, no shoes. A black bag with purple pockets and a creepy mask was slung casually over his shoulders. He lifted a pale hand and slipped the pastel blue candy from his lips, holding it near his slender hips as he shifted his weight. "Oh my, did I scare you, Karin?"

"What?" Karin pulled her soccer ball over her chest. "How the hell do you know my name!?" The boy smirked and licked the sucker, his tongue beginning to color. He looked over and reached into his bag, pulling out a small, human-like doll. He stuck the sucker back into his mouth and held up the doll in front of Karin, closing one eye to examine it and her from one perspective. Karin began backing away slowly, gripping the soccer ball tighter and tighter to herself. The boy's silver brow shot up, and he held his hand out.

"Oh no you don't," he commanded. "You're not getting away." Karin turned to run, falling when something caught on her foot. She turned to jerk it off when she noticed that her foot was covered with a thick layer of ice. She could feel it melting slowly, soaking her red socks as it did. "Now let's see here…" He shook the doll by the head, titling his head this way and that, and tossed it up in the air. Karin looked at him with wide, confused eyes as she kicked harshly at the ice. The boy paid her actions no mind and threw the doll against the ground. Karin winced, almost as if she could feel the doll's pain.

"Kyaaa!" She screamed. She just erupted. She was hoping her team wasn't gone enough to not hear her. She let out another shriek, and the boy gave her an annoyed glare.

"Hey," he said, "that's not necessary. There's no reason to scream…" Though he was talking in a low tone, his voice was crisp and cold. Karin ignored a small voice telling her to shut up and continued to scream for her friends. The boy snatched the doll off the ground and walked over, towering above her. "_That's enough. Shut your mouth_."

Something in Karin clicked, and her voice disappeared. Her mouth shut instantly. The boy smirked and nodded at his accomplishment, looking back to the doll clutched in his hands. "Throwing it was probably overkill." He shook the doll again, which began flailing relentlessly and struggling to be released from the uncomfortable manhandling. Or, well, _doll_handling. The boy flicked it at Karin. She dropped the ball from shock as it hit her growing chest, standing up and shaking itself off. It crawled across her chest and hugged her cheek. Karin groaned against her lips and slapped it away. She jerked her foot around, trying to get it free, as the doll held onto her clothes for dear life. The boy laughed.

"I never knew you'd be this funny," he said. He held his hand out and the ice began to dissipate. "But it's interesting. You and your brother, from what I've heard from Rukia, are both surprisingly obedient."

"My brother!?" Karin gasped. She bolted to her feet, ignoring the slight pull on her hair from the doll hanging from it, and gripped the boy's shirt in her hands, pushing him against the ground so that she was on top of him, glaring down. He simply smiled at her brash movements and cocked a brow. "What do you know about my brother!? Tell me!"

"Give me one good reason," the boy teased. Karin slapped him harshly, his skin like hitting ice. Her wrist hurt from the impact. The sucker flew out of his mouth. She growled.

"Because I'm worried about him! Now tell me!" The boy's smile faded, his eyes becoming cold and dim, and he stared straight through Karin.

"No," he answered casually. "I'll tell you when I feel like it." He didn't so much as utter a grunt when her hand hit him again. Damn, she had good aim. "That hurts. Stop it."

"No!" Karin screamed. She brought her arm back, ready for another strike, when he pushed himself up with one hand, holding her hand down, and grabbed her arm with the other. Her eyes widened at feeling such freezing lips against hers. It was a simple, closed-lip kiss. He pulled away, a satisfied smirk on his face. Karin stared at him, an incredulous expression on her face. The boy released her arm, and she jumped back, covering her mouth with both hands, her eyes still wide.

"You won't be able to blink if you keep that up, Karin," the boy said smugly, touching his lips. "Your eyes will dry out." She snapped out of her daze and scowled at the boy.

"You lecherous bastard!" she cried. "How dare you! That was my first kiss!"

"I know." The boy bent down and picked up her soccer ball. "That's why I did it. Now that the contract is made, I can do whatever I want to you. Of course, since I'm still young, I won't be making those kinds of moves on you. After all, you're still a virgin, correct?" Karin's face flushed. Her virginity was none of his business! And hell yes she was! Isshin would never let her get away with premarital sex, none the less sex itself!

"W-Why do you need to know that!? That's private!"

"I know everything about you. In fact, I know everything you'll do in the future." He turned to leave, his hand slipped casually in his pocket. He averted his gaze over to the lonely sucker that was slapped out of his mouth. The stick was bent in half and dirt stuck to the candy thanks to the saliva coating it. He reached into his bag and pulled out yet another sucker, unwrapping it to show the light blue candy, licking it before popping it into his mouth.

"Hey, my ball…!"

"You'll get this when you come to my shop," the boy said, turning around. "And I know you will."

**Next Day**

"Karin, you ready for the game this afternoon?"

"Yeah! We're gonna totally cream 'em!"

"Sorry guys, I can't come," Karin explained, unpacking her school bag as the first bell rang. "I have something I have to do tonight. I lost my ball, and someone says they found it," she lied.

"Are you serious!?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." Karin grimaced, thinking about the ice cold lips and the arrogance of the boy from yesterday. She clenched her fists tightly. "Stupid boy… I didn't even know his name!!"

"Whose name, Miss Kurosaki?" her teacher asked. Karin blinked. She realized that class had just started, and that she had jumped out of her seat with her fists raised in the air. A blush crept onto her face and she sat back down.

"N-Nothing, sensei."

"Well, if it really is nothing, please keep it to yourself, Kurosaki. I don't want you yelling out during class and disrupting the lesson for other students who actual care." Karin stuck her tongue out at her sensei and looked down at the book for her studies. Maybe she would be able to get the ball back without having to do whatever it was he wanted her to do. And why did she take that creepy doll home!?


	5. Chocolate Covered Strawberries

**Author's Note: I am SO SORRY for not updating in a while. Things haven't been going well, including sis getting the Oink, my grandmother going through therapy for cancer, and my PawPaw breaking his back at church. Lots of troubles going on, so updating is just about the last thing on my mind. Just about! And I've been getting a lot of questions about Ichigo returning home. That's all answered in this chapter, so please enjoy! I'll try to update when I can!**

Karin and Yuzu both walked through the door, Yuzu running ahead to throw off her shoes and start dinner. Karin simply sauntered after her sister, plopping the heavy bag onto the floor of the hallway and ignored the nagging of her twin. She pulled off her sneakers and tossed them aside, her foot numb from the cold feeling the ice left on her. Her sock was still wet from it melting on her. Karin looked behind her, as if she forgot something. No, it was just her pining for her lost soccer ball. She never really felt like she had everything when it wasn't it its mesh bag, tightly gripped in her hands. And Ichigo had been gone all week. Another thing for her to pine over.

"Karin!" Yuzu called, poking her head into the hallway, a spatula peeking out from her hand. "I'm making dinner early tonight. Is there anything specific you want?"

"Strawberries," Karin answered immediately. A pang of guilt tightened in her chest when Yuzu's brow pulled together in a sad expression. "Oh, I'm sorry! I've been totally out of it since yesterday, haven't I?" she gasped. Yuzu quickly changed looks.

"No, it's okay! Strawberries would make a lovely sidedish to tonight's dinner..." Yuzu's voice trailed off. "I wonder if Ichigo's alright."

"Me too." Karin walked over and, without warning, wrapped her arms around her sister in a comfort-needing hug. Yuzu jumped, not expecting her sister to do so, but simply allowed Karin to squeeze her in a needing fashion. She smiled into her sister's dark hair until Karin took a large, contenting breath and pulled away silently. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a soda. She opened the tab and lifted it to her lips, hearing Yuzu disappear up the stairs, mumbling to herself something about forgotten laundry. But before Karin could tilt her head back to drink, the thirst just evaporated from her, and she put the can back into the fridge, staring at it helplessly and closed the door.

"I'm home!" a voice called through the house. Karin jumped, her heart racing, as she dashed into the hallway to meet with a pair of almond-colored eyes and flashing orange hair. Her eyes welled with tears as she flung herself at him, wrapping her tiny arms around his large middle. The guest grinned down at her in a teasing way. "Well, I think I was missed."

"Of course, you dummy!" Karin cried, looking up at her older brother. "You've been gone all week! We were worried about you! Stupid Ichigo!" Karin dug her face into Ichigo's middle. He chuckled at her and looked up as footsteps pounded downstairs and Yuzu appeared at the bottom of the steps, shock and tears staining her face. Ichigo smiled sweetly at her and opened one of his arms, inviting her into the group hug. Yuzu cried his name and ran smack into him, almost causing the older boy to fall over. He beamed down at the tops of his sisters' heads and bent to pull them closer. He felt some sort of wind fly over his head and all three broke the hug as a window shattered.

"What was that!?" Ichigo exclaimed. A black-haired head popped up.

"Oh, it's just dad flying through windows. Nothing to worry about." Karin turned away to wipe at her tears as Yuzu sniffled. _She's been strong_, Ichigo thought.

"W-Where've you been, Ichigo?" Yuzu managed. "We've been worried about you all week!"

"I'm sorry Yuzu, Karin..." Ichigo bent down on one knee to hug his precious sisters. "But my work has me booked all week. I can only really come home on Friday and I have to go back on Monday." He laughed as Karin began her older sister "I'm not crying!" act. Yuzu continued to wail. "Things at work are rough."

"Then quit," Karin commanded, her arms folding over her chest.

"I can't," Ichigo explained. "Things are...difficult. But we'll manage." He kissed Yuzu's head before standing up. "I need a shower. I feel disgusting."

"I'll get you a clean towel!"Yuzu offered. Before Ichigo could say otherwise, the girl was up the stairs and gone. Ichigo sighed, his hand still outstretched to hold his sister. Karin smiled up at him.

"She's been taking it hard since you left, Ichigo," she informed him, turning to walk back to the kitchen as her older brother followed to the doorway. "All three of us. Yuzu started cooking and cleaning to keep her mind off it, and dad's been drinking like crazy. He's gone through at least eight sake bottles this week!" Karin wlked to the fridge again and took out the untouched soda, taking a long drink.

"And you?"

"Me? I've been fine!" Karin lied. "I've had a lot of soccer challenges lately."

"You win?"

"As always. I had to kick a boy in the balls yesterday."

"How unladylike."

"He wouldn't give me my soccer ball back."

"Still unladylike." Ichigo ruffed her hair and Karin batted at his hand. Yuzu appeared with a fresh towel, soap, and a brush for scrubbing his back.

"There should be plenty of hot water for you, Ichigo," she said. "I'm making dinner a little early tonight. Anything specific you want?"

"Do we have any strawberries around? I've been craving something sweet all week."

"We have fresh strawberries in the fridge!" Yuzu's face glowed and she tightened the bow on her apron, ready to begin cooking. Karin looked up at him.

"You've been craving strawberries?"

"Well, not specificallty, but yeah. My boss has offered some of this candy she likes to eat."

"What's it taste like."

"Oh it's as bitter as all get out," Ichigo answered, his face muscles cringing. "But I guess it's an aquired taste, ya know? Like something you have to get used to over time."

**(Later)**

Yuzu watched happily as Ichigo scarfed down her cooking as if the the Apocolypse was the very next day, and it was going to be his last night to get a taste. Karin ate in silence, thinking of what the boy said. She and Ichigo were obedient? What was that supposed to mean? And who was Rukia?

"This is amazing, Yuzu!" Ichigo managed through bites. "Your cooking's really gotten good! Better than usual!"

"You think so?" Yuzu asked, her eyes beginning to sparkle.

"Yeah! You used some of Mom's old recipes, didn't you?" Yuzu's face lit up and she nodded vigorously. Karin swished some of her drink in her mouth before swallowing. Isshin was balled up on the couch, passed out from drinking. Boy was he going to have one nice surprise when he woke the next morning (and possibly one hell of a headache). Karin looked down at the white rice in front of her. It reminded her of his hair.

"Karin, please eat," Yuzu begged. "You hardly ate when Ichigo disappeared."

"S-Sorry," she stammered. "I've had a lot of things on my mind lately."

"Is it a boy?" Ichigo asked. Karin tensed. "Aha! So it is!"

"Ichigo, please don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry, Yuzu." Ichigo swallowed. "So, what's he like?"

"A jerk," Karin spat. Ichigo laughed.

"I'll go get some more strawberries." Yuzu picked up the half-full bowl and walked away from the table. Karin gave her older brother a concerned look. He took a long swig of his soda.

"Ichigo... Do you know someone named 'Rukia'?" she asked. Ichigo swallowed his drink.

"Yeah, she's my boss," he answered. "Why, she didn't do anything to you, did she!?" Karin's stomach churned at the alert in her brother's voice. She waved her hands out in front of her and shook her head.

"No, she didn't," Karin said. "I've never met her." She looked away from Ichigo's gaze. He reached out and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Karin, if you need to ask something, go ahead." Karin could see the shine in his eyes telling her to just pour her heart's worries out, even those unrelated to the topic of "Rukia," and to just curl up in his arms and bawl. But instead of giving in to the eyes, she simply composed herself and looked away. "It's nothing," she lied. "I just heard about her somewhere."

"Toshiro?"

**(Late at night)**

Karin stood outside Ichigo's bedroom door, one of his large shirts serving as pajamas--she stole it as a means to be closer to him--fell just around her knees and she hugged her cold arms. Why did the house have to be so freezing in the night? Karin could've sworn she'd seen her breath fog out in front of her. But she had to do it. Karin took a deep, brave inhale and rapped lightly on her older brother's door. There was a small silence between the thick wood as almost inaudible shuffling was heard and the door cracked open. Ichigo peeked outside before opening the door wider. He smiled at seeing the shirt hugging his sister's shoulders loosely. "Karin, it's late."

"I know, but..." She looked down, slightly ashamed. "I just... I wanted to sleep with you tonight." He smiled down at her and backed away from the door.

"Then by all means, come in," Ichigo greeted. Karin swiftly strode in and Ichigo closed the door behind him. He made it to the large bed first and pulled the covers over his legs, patting the space beside him for Karin to lie down. She moved closer and placed herself on the bed beside him. Ichigo wrapped his arm and the blankets around her, lying on his side and moving closer to her so that she was pulled against him in a protective hug. "Comfortable?"

"Yes," Karin answered, her hands gripping Ichigo's tightly. "Um, Ichigo...?"

"Hm?" Ichigo's eyes were already closed and his reply came out as a hum.

"About Rukia..." Karin looked over her shoulder. "Someone mentioned you as...obedient."

"What does that have to do with Rukia?" he asked, shifting his weight.

"That's what I was hoping you'd answer." Karin bit her lip.

"Well, whoever this boy is, Rukia told me he's trustful. She said that he'd take care of you."

"Ichigo..." Karin sat up, staring down at her brother. How'd he know the person who told her about Rukia and his being obedient was a boy? "What kind of work is it that you do, exactly?"

The oldest Kurosaki looked up at her, his face grim.

"You don't even want to know."

**Author's Note: I know that this chapter is bad. It's 2:30 AM and my neck hurts.**


	6. Crummy Little Dollhouse

**A/N: Please don't kill me! I've just been working hard in school and trying to update a whole bunch on Taicho Tournament that I forgot about this story for awhile! Again, so sorry! If you wish to kill me, at least do it quickly!**

The weekend went by too quickly for the Kurosaki's, and by the time it was Monday, Karin, Yuzu, and Ichigo didn't want to wake up in the morning. Isshin was trying to push them all out the door, telling Ichigo that staying out all week wouldn't change his opinion of how he should be working, but he should definitely come home more often. And then Isshin proceeded to bash the strawberry's head in, and Ichigo threw him to the ground. Karin and Yuzu pulled on their clothes for school and grabbed their bags. Yuzu had finished all her homework and was ready to go, reluctant as she was. Karin was a little more than halfway don and wanted to spend more time with Ichigo. After a long and painful fight with his father, Ichigo was convinced to take his little sisters to school. Yuzu held his hand the entire way, and Karin just walked behind him, not wanting to look like a little girl, and looked around to make sure a certain white-haired bastard wouldn't show up and do something worse than stealing her first kiss. She could feel the doll struggling inside her backpack and shifted it. Ichigo noticed.

"Do you want me to carry that for you, Karin?" he offered. She jumped.

"No, I've got it." She waved his offer away. "Besides, we're almost to school. I'm a big girl, Ichigo, I can handle myself very…" Her voice faded as Yuzu kissed her brother's hand goodbye and rushed off to meet her friends, yelling a "call us tonight!" towards him. Karin froze. _He_ was there. That lecherous bastard that stole her first kiss! He was standing at the front gate of her school, leaning against the wall with a smug smirk and that stupid sucker stick in his mouth. He casually waved, and Karin looked away.

"Hm? What is it, Karin? You suddenly got quiet," he asked. She groaned and Ichigo panicked. "What, are you sick? Do you need to go back home?" Ichigo bent down to check for a fever. Karin pulled away.

"No, I don't need to go back." She glared at the boy, and Ichigo followed her gaze. "That's _him_."

" 'Him'?" Ichigo asked. Karin nodded.

"That Toshiro boy." Ichigo tensed. Was it just him, or were all the insane people after his family. "He wants me to work with him at some shop." Ichigo's colors drained.

"I wish I could do something for you," he murmured, making Karin jerk her head towards him, "but I don't have much control with mine, either." Karin's eyes widened and she titled her head to look into her brother's face. He had a surprisingly dark glow in them, and it sent shivers down her spine. "They'll force you to do whatever they want you to do."

"R-Really?" Karin asked. The warning bell rang, and she jumped.

"Karin, listen quick!" The dark glow disappeared from his eyes and he looked back to normal. "If you ever work for him, make him let you go to school! You still need an education, Karin. Now go!" He pushed her towards her school and Toshiro, and took off in the other direction. Karin turned and rushed to the school. Maybe if she ran with all of the other late delinquents, he wouldn't notice she was there. But to her remorse, he noticed, and mummured, "See you this afternoon, princess." She nearly threw up in her mouth and rushed into her classroom. Luckily, their teacher was late, so she took her seat and pulled out her half-finished homework, guessing on most of the answers. She thought she heard a voice telling her the answers, but that was just stupid. Though she somehow got them all right.

**(After school)**

Karin packed her things up, and her team showed up, asking her if she wanted to play any games today. Again, she declined, and walked quickly out of the classroom, but took her time in the hallway. She looked out the window from the third floor, where her grade was. Just as she suspected, Toshiro was still at the wall. He was staring right back at her, and Karin just quickened her pace. She'd have to face him some other time, otherwise, he'd never let her be. Ichigo had suggested she go with him, but she wasn't sure. Ichigo sometimes had a knack for getting himself into way over his head. But as Karin exited the school with the flood of students like her, she could feel his ice-cold eyes zero-in on her. Her stomach dropped as she got closer. She sped up, but without missing a beat, Toshiro quickly stepped in time with her. The other girls look on, envious, as Toshiro put his arm around her shoulders.

"So, Miss Kurosaki, have you made your decision?" he asked in a cool voice. Karin ignored him. She knew she'd get chewed out by Yuzu for not waiting up for her, but that would be so much better than having to stick with this guy. "Come on, Karin, I _know_ your brother told you about me. I heard him inform you of shinigami. You can't deny our existence."

Karin shrugged his arm off. "I don't deny it," she replied hotly, "but I refuse to be brought into your sadistic game of toying with people's lives. Take someone else." Karin started across the street, but Toshiro grabbed her arm and held her in place. She writhed to get from his grip, but he only squeezed his hand tighter.

"You have no choice. Your doll is under my control, so if you don't agree…" Toshiro eyed the large truck speeding towards them. "…you'll be killed." Karin's eyes widened at his threat, and she knew that it wasn't hollow. She looked desperately from the truck to Toshiro and back again. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place, maybe even worse than that! Karin pulled and struggled, and people screamed at both her and the boy to move. Her heart raced, and blood rushed to her head. Finally, she screamed, "FINE!!! I'll go with you!! Just please, let go of me!!" At those words, Toshiro released her and Karin tumbled onto the sidewalk just as the car rushed by. People bent down to help her up and asked if she was alright, in which she replied by turning her heel and racing down the street to the clinic of a home she lived in. Without taking off her shoes, Karin threw her bag into the hallway—which would be picked up later by Yuzu—and threw her door open. The doll was fast asleep on her pillow, and jerked around when she yanked it up and rushed back out the door. There waiting for her was a smug Toshiro. She threw the doll at him.

"Get out of my life!!" she screeched. "I'm tired of seeing you everywhere I turn!!" Toshiro bent down and picked up the doll, walking over and shoving it in her mouth. Karin froze and looked down in shock at the pile of fabric forced between her teeth. He smiled.

"There, that shut you up. Listen, Karin Kurosaki, I'm not going to disappear. I can't die just yet," he explained. "So, you're going to follow my orders and do as I say or I'll force you against your will. And that hurts." Karin began to shake and she took the doll out of her mouth. Toshiro's smile turned darker.

"Good girl. Now, come you're going to come with me so I can show you the way to the shop. This is where you'll come after school and work. Yes, I heard your brother," he added to her confused look. "I will allow you to attend school. I know how important 'education' is to humans." Karin made sure there was a measureable amount of space between her and Toshiro during the entire walk to the shop. She felt her stomach doing flips as they crossed the street and came closer and closer to a grim, dark looking building that looked almost as if it would fall apart. Toshiro walked up to the place like it was a natural thing for him and kept looking back to make sure the young Kurosaki was following him. Once at the shack's rotting doors, Toshiro showed the first act of chivalry and opened the door for her, waiting for her to walk inside before he did. Karin stepped onto the creaking wood and stared inside. It was much cleaner in the shop and the walls were lined with shelves of ugly looking dolls. A doll that looked like a pale-blue snake actually _corkscrewed in the air_ and curled around Toshiro's neck and shoulders. He petted the dragon affectionately as it stuck its face into Karin's, almost as if it was inspecting her, before it rubbed its nose against her cheek and tried to cuddle with her. The way it was brushing up against her neck it hit her ticklish spot and she laughed, bringing her chin down onto the dragon, which coiled around and continued to push for ticklish spots that would make her laugh. Toshiro watched her have a fit until he put his fingers in between his lips and whistled. The dragon stopped tickling her and coiled around Toshiro's arm. Karin blushed at her sudden giggling and stood up hastily. Her doll was now hanging off of her shorts. "How cute," Toshiro muttered, making Karin's blush change in hues. "He likes you."

"He likes _tickling me_, Toshiro," Karin corrected. "Now my neck is cold! What is he made of!?"

Toshiro just smirked at her confusion.

"Ice," he answered, and rubbed over the dragon's head. "Say hello to Hyorinmaru. He represents my soul, just as that doll represents yours." Karin looked down at the doll hanging for dear life on her shorts and bent down, letting it land safely in the palm of her hands before straightening her posture. Toshiro smiled, then took it off as she turned to look at him.

"This is where you'll be working," he went on, his face turning red. He whipped around so she wouldn't see him acting flustered. "You'll be able to find this place instinctively from now on. You start tomorrow, alright? There's no specific time that you need to be here, but please be here before six PM. You won't work on weekends or holidays, seeing as you'd probably want to spend time with your brother, and you won't be paid either."

"Then what do I get for my work!?"

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"To be away from you…"

"Other than that…"

"I don't know!"

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!! :D**


End file.
